Oliver Holmes
Oliver Holmes is a member of the criminal group V-14. Like his colleagues, he has a nationality of his own, coming from the United States. One of his most recent operations involved a failed assault on the Soul Society of Japan under the client Takahashi Ishikawa. The attack resulted in Takahashi's death, and Oliver managed to escape along with Angelika Hartmann and Anton Semenov. Appearance Oliver possesses a rather "mobster" look to his person, emphasizing his position within V-14. He has the appearance of an adult man with blonde hair and matching-color eyes. For his material attire, he wears a light blue coat with a white and buttoned shirt underneath. A blue necktie hangs from his neck. He also wears blue jean pants with a belt, and leather shoes that are similar to that of the kind from the ROTC organization. The two trademark pistols he wields are holstered within his coat. Personality Initially, Oliver has a laid-back and easy-going demeanor. He acts rather indifferent and bored to his surroundings, despite his position as a notorious criminal. When it comes to his teammates, he shows a rather competitive and cynical behavior.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la TradiciónLos Niños de Izanami: Separación It is not uncommon for him to refer to his teammates by some sort of racial slur, even his leader.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine This produces a slight rift between him and his teammates in social situations, and even causes Anton Semenov to question his presence in V-14. He has no regard for the social positions of others, particularly the positions of the bosses of each group.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted However, in terms of missions and objectives, both he and his teammates never allow personal feelings towards each other get in the way. He is willing to work with his teammates to the extent that it proves necessary for their success and survival, resulting in excellent coordination and teamwork. When in combat, he takes sadistic glee in the killing of others, regardless of whether they are his enemy or a simple unfortunate soul that got in his way.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición A frightening trait about him is his determination and relentlessness, which is even greater than that of teammate Shou Yoshizawa's when in combat. Even when in the face of death, he does not allow himself to show hesitation or fear - only fury and bloodlust. Despite his fearless nature, he is not exempt from his very own past. As a result of the gruesome struggle out of his own "Hell", he continues to experience flashbacks, hallucinations, and nightmares about it. He admits to occasionally still hearing his captor's voices within his head. As he himself remarks, "I couldn't understand what they were saying. But one thing was for sure.... they hate me with every part of their being, and they're ready for me to come back to them." This statement confirms that this is a reason he does not think carefully when it comes to death. This also may explain his behavior towards others, as he has escaped from what was believed to be the inescapable, he holds a sense of superiority towards everyone else. Only in the case that an opponent defeats him and places him under their mercy does he show any form of humility, and even then not directly. Background (In Progress) Synopsis *Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine *Revelation of My Heart: The Murderous Truth *From Chains to Magnets Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Countdown to the End *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Children of Izanami Arc *Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *Los Niños de Izanami: Separación War of Four Arc *The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Powers & Abilities Master Marksman: Above all, Oliver is an extremely dangerous opponent when it comes to gunplay, capable of rivaling even master swordsman. It is implied that he had fought to a draw with Shou Yoshizawa.Revelation of My Heart: The Murderous Truth He possesses superhuman reflexes and agility, and can lock onto and kill his targets on a dime. He has an expertise in various forms of Kidō weaponry, such as pistols, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, and the like. He is lethally accurate, and is fully capable of killing even a Captain-class enemy with a shot to the right spot. It is not uncommon for him to be able to slaughter multiple targets at a time, as such when he slaughtered several bar customers as they attempted to flee from Angelika prior to a brutal murder of one of them.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine Spiritual Energy: Though it is unknown as to what degree, Oliver possesses enough spiritual energy to withstand the pressure of Captain-level opponents and Lieutenant-level opponents like Shindō Takuji and Sakura Keikai.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la TradiciónThe War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Trivia *Oliver's theme is Superhuman by Modern Day Zero. *Despite Oliver's height not officially stated, it is implied that he is taller than Hyōryū Fūsoku. References